


Undertale: Broken Souls

by GenZelda



Series: Broken Souls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Character back stories, Crying, Cuddles, Dadster, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelz, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Guilt, Hope, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kindness, Loneliness, Love, Maybe some Older! FriskXSans References, Mentions of resets, Other, Referenced scientific research/experiment, Regret, Suicide Attempt, Time Line discussions, You might want a tissue box at hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZelda/pseuds/GenZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless resets, a shift in the space-time continuum causes a young girl to fall from the heavens into the Underground. Because of her unusual presence in the time line, Sans grows suspicious of this "new girl".  What was her purpose here? Where did she come from? And why does she seem to have some kind of "connection" with the mysterious Dr. W. D. Gaster...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: Broken Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to read my first Undertale Fan fic. This fan fic will have a series of chapters so I hope you enjoy it and continue reading it to the very end. ^u^ 
> 
> Later on I might link some song suggestions or a "sound track" for my fan fic. Cause who doesn't like music? :3
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Apparently Archive is not cooperating with my second chapter as it cuts it off so some help on fixing this would be greatly appreciated. Otherwise, I wont post here anymore because I have spent hours trying to fix this and nothing works... *sigh*

          Light.  
  


 

  
          That was the first thing her light blue eyes saw.  
  


 

  
          A bright, blinding white light.  
  


 

  
          As the intense glow began to fade, she realized she was no longer on the surface. The heavenly spotlight descending upon the young girl was coming from the huge opening above her, raining down into the darken cavern surrounding her. She found herself laying on a bed of golden flowers that seem to have been placed in the center of the huge room. Slowly, she began to sit up, looking about herself in confusion. She got onto her knees before steadily standing up, gazing around the room she was in while collecting her _Legend of Zelda Shield_ back pack that laid next to her. She wore a loose, long sleeve shirt in the color of light blue while a huge gold star took up most of the center. Her pants were a similar shade only they had a hint of gray in them. The boots she wore were a bright purple, almost coming to her knee caps. There was a slight throbbing ache she felt coming from her head. It wasn't too painful but still noticeable. She figured she must of hit her head when she had supposedly fallen down here. She couldn't remember. Odd. She couldn't recall what she had been doing before ending up below ground. She had the memory of her life, her name, her family, her birthday, and so on. Yet, she couldn't call to mind what she had done this very day.

 

          Shaking her head gently with closed eyes, she tried her best to tell herself that wasn't important right now. What was important though was finding a way out of here. She looked to the left of her to see a hallway lit by the rays above her. Maybe she would find an exit through there.

 

          “Well.. there's only one way to find out.” she said to herself as she made her way down the dim hall. A tall archway was the first thing to welcome the young girl to this strange new world on reaching the end of the passageway. She stood there for a few moments, staring up at the triangular symbol above her while fumbling to pull out her sketch pad. She quickly started to draw out the emblem thinking it might mean something, like a clue to getting out of this place. She settled with the three triangles first. The center one was placed up side down while the two on either side of it was faced upright. Next, she began sketching out the circle above them along with the square-like wings that produced from its sides while there was spaces in between them to keep them separate from each other. When she had finished, she carefully returned the sketch book into her back pack. Wait, how had she known she had her sketch book with her? Again, she shook the thought from her mind. She had to stay focused.

 

          As the young girl passed under the archway, she found herself in another massive room that was also lit by the sun's rays just like the last one. In the center it had a small mound of what looked like grass. She didn't take much notice of it, for she was focused on reaching the other end of the room where the same arch awaited her. As she walked by the tiny grass hill, heading towards the room's exit, a friendly voice called to her from behind.

  
  


 

          “Well, lookie here. It seems another human has managed to fall down here.”

  
  


 

          She turned around instantly to the sound of the gleeful voice, jerking back in surprise when she saw a golden flower with a smiling face locking eyes with her. It looked friendly enough, however, there was something about this flower that didn't sit well with her. She wanted to run away but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to. It was as if her boots had been cemented to the ground, unable to move. Her mind was screaming for her to run, to avoid this creature. Yet her body tensed up, making no such movements. She could only stare back at the flower while the unsettling feeling hung in the air around her. Before she even got the chance to open her mouth, the flower began to speak to her again.

 

          “Howdy! Did I scare you? Tee hee! No need to worry~. It's only your very best friend Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And who might you be?” The golden flower asked her, grinning with a raised brow. The young girl looked at the flower for a few moments before answering, taking a deep breath.

 

          “G-Gen. My name is Gen.” she managed to get out in a quivering voice. Why was she trembling? Why did she have this gut feeling something wasn't right? Gen took a step back away from Flowey. She felt her palms beginning to sweat as she conversed with the flower further, a presentiment of dread over shadowing her. She tried her best to hide it, returning the grin back at the flower.

 

          “Gen, huh? Its nice to meet ya. Golly, you must be so confused being new to the Underground. Someone's gotta teach you how things work around here.” Flowey's smile slowly turned into a malicious grin as he continued to speak to the helpless human. Even his voice began to taken on a different tone, growing more and more threatening and sadistic as he spoke.

 

          “After all..” He continued, summoning some pellets that looked like seeds or even bullets, aiming them directly at Gen. A light blue glow began to emit from the girl's chest, causing Gen to immediately look down in confusion. In a sudden small flash of brilliant light, the glow from her chest appeared in front of her in the shape of a light blue heart. Its had some small cracks here and there, one almost splitting completely down the center. What was going on? What was she looking at? And why was Flowey so focused on it like it was his next meal..? Flowey only chuckled at her ignorance, letting his impish voice roll off his tongue.

 

 

          “In this world.. _**IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!**_ _ **”**_

 

 

          Gen felt a sharp pain when the bullets attacked the floating heart. It happened so quickly she was unable to let out even the smallest cry of distress. She fell to her hands and knees, clutching her chest in agony. She could feel her life force draining as Flowey continued to attack it all while laughing in a demonic way.

  
  


 

          “ _ **DIE YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! ONCE YOU'RE DEAD, I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL AND USE IT FOR MY DELICIOUS PLANS! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**_ ”

  
  


 

          So that's what the little heart was. It was her soul. If she died, he'd steal her soul and use it for who knows what. She didn't want anyone like him using her soul for his selfish means. She had to get up. She had to get away. Gen struggled as she stood up, managing to grab her soul before Flowey could land more attacks on it. She felt some unknown force driving her forward, pushing her to run away despite the hail of attacks Flowey continued on her. She was DETERMINED to escape. Stumbling into the next room, she began to make her way to the next exit, crawling up one of the twin steps that were built on either side of the room. The exit looked more like a doorway to her though. It wasn't as large as the others she had encountered and there was some overgrowth of ivy around it.

 

          “ _ **WHAT? HEY, GET BACK HERE!**_ ” called the hellish flower as he uprooted himself with long, thin, thorn-like vines. His movements were like that of an octopus on land, his barbed vines grabbing the pillars of the archway to boost himself forward. For someone who was injured and limping, Gen was pretty fast. She was already at the first puzzle however, she did not know how to unlock the door. She was trapped.

 

          Gen was panting hard as she held her soul close to herself, watching as the shadow of monstrous flower creep up on the door before her. She turned to Flowey through the corner of her eyes, barely able to hold herself up. Flowey cackled that infamous laugh of his, grinning all the more. Her soul would soon be his for the taking and there was no one there to stop him.

  
  


 

          “ _ **NO WHERE TO RUN NOW, GEN. HEE HEE HEE! YOUR SOUL WILL. BE. MINE!**_ ”

  
  


 

          Huge versions of the vines came up from the earth beneath her, wrapping around her thighs, ankles, and wrists. Gen cried out in pain as the thorns dug in into her flesh, tearing it apart as they twisted around them. She felt faint as the blood flowed out of her body, her eyesight beginning to blur. This was it. She was going to die. It was only a matter of time before her world would go dark.

 

          Suddenly, the door behind her began to open, causing Flowey to panic. “Crap! She's already coming back? Grrrr fine! You get to live! For now..” he said as let her go, chuckling when she collapsed to the floor moaning in pain. “We'll see how long you last in this Underground. Heh heh heh..” He quickly disappeared into the ground before the door had opened completely, leaving a barely conscious Gen lying half dead on the floor. A tall, massive figure with small horns upon its head stood in the door way, gasping at the sight of the girl.

 

          “Oh my goodness! What happened here?!” a gentle but concerned voice exclaimed from the figure as they picked her up, holding her close to them. Whoever they were, Gen could not see. All she saw was a white and purple blur supporting her in their embrace. They felt like a soft, warm, fluffy, bunny which made her relax. She felt safe with them. The voice was speaking to her again but she couldn't make it out. She started to feel dizzy, her world becoming like swirls around her.

 

 

          And then, everything went black.


End file.
